goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
De-Lovely
De-Lovely is a 2004 musical biopic of Cole Porter. Cast *Kevin Kline - Cole Porter *Ashley Judd - Linda Lee Thomas/Porter *Jonathan Pryce - Gabriel *Kevin McNally - Gerald Murphy *Sandra Nelson - Sara Murphy *Peter Polycarpou - Louis B. Mayer *John Barrowman - Jack *Caroline O'Connor - Ethel Merman *Tayler Hamilton - Honoria Murphy *Robbie Williams - Wedding Singer *Elvis Costello - Performer *Alanis Morissette - Performer *Sheryl Crow - Performer *Mick Hucknall - Performer *Diana Krall - Performer *Vivian Green - Performer *Nic Greenshields - Performer *Lara Fabian - Performer *Mario Frangoulis - Performer *Natalie Cole - Performer Plot As he is about to die, Porter's life flashes before him in the form of a musical production staged by the archangel Gabriel in the Indiana theater where the composer first performed on stage. He immediately calls to mind the start of his story - the night he met his wife, Linda Lee Thomas - Paris' latest divorcee and stunning beauty. From the start, they "click" and become a devoted couple. Linda is well aware of Cole's gay identity and activities; her "ex" was the same but violent with her. Cole is completely different, she declares on their wedding day - he loves and adores her and shows it, so she tolerates his dalliances. Her love for and devotion to him are strong enough for her to overlook his romantic flings outside their marriage. With Linda his fun with music turns into a top international career. Their lavish lifestyle is enviable worldwide. At film's end he tells her the songs were all about her - "not all" she corrects - but enough of them. The leaders in music praise his work and his amazing shows begin. Linda begins a tradition for his show opening nights - a Cartier cigarette case custom designed and engraved to commemorate each show, but almost misses one of his openings herself due to miscarriage and they remain childless. To cheer Linda, the couple move the showbiz, by invitation, to Hollywood. Great excitement, a new extravagant home, but trouble: his flings get too overt and indiscreet and it creates tension. Cole is photographed in an amorous embrace with another man in a public restroom of a gay nightclub, and both he and Linda are blackmailed into paying a heavy settlement to suppress publication of the pictures. When he shrugs off the blackmail, she finally goes to Paris, leaving him bereft. Not until he is injured in a horseback riding accident that seriously cripples him does she return to his side, willing to forgive but still finding difficulty in coping with his extramarital affairs. Eventually Linda is diagnosed with emphysema, and as she prepares them both for her impending death, she introduces him to her decorator and estate advisor, in an attempt to give Cole a new partner once she's gone. The match is successful. Linda dies in 1954, and Cole is devastated. But he continues his work until 1958, when degeneration of the bad leg finally requires amputation, affecting his creative output. He never writes again, but works in productions of his earlier works, dying in 1964 at age 73. Musical numbers *"In the Still of the Night" - Cole and Linda *"Weren't We Fools" - Cole and Gerald *"Well Did You Evah!" - Cole, Gerald, Linda, Sara and Chorus *"Easy to Love" - Cole *"It's De-Lovely" - Robbie Williams *"What is This Thing Called Love" - Cole *"Let's Misbehave" - Elvis Costello *"Let's Do It, Let's Fall in Love" - Alanis Morisette *"True Love" - Linda and Honoria *"Night and Day" - Jack and Cole *"Anything Goes" - Ethel Merman & Chorus *"Begin the Beguine" - Sheryl Crow *"Be a Clown" - Cole, Louis B. Mayer and Chorus *"I Love You" - Mick Hucknall *"Just One of Those Things" - Diana Krall *"Experiment" - Cole *"I Get a Kick out of You" - Diana Krall *"Love for Sale" - Vivian Green *"It's All Right with Me" - Cole *"Why Shouldn't I" - Nic Greenshields *"Another Openin', Another Show" - Lara Fabian *"So in Love" - Cole *"So in Love" (reprise) - Lara Fabian and Mario Frangoulis *"Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" - Natalie Cole *"You're the Top" - Cole *"Get out of Town" - Cole *"Goodbye, Little Dream, Goodbye" - Cole *"Blow, Gabriel, Blow" - Gabriel, Cole and Chorus Category:Musical films